


Cred (podfic)

by mific



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Geek John Sheppard, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 21:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'What it takes to get Rodney's full attention.' Podfic of Resonant's story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cred (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cred](https://archiveofourown.org/works/73509) by [Resonant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resonant/pseuds/Resonant). 



> A short funny fic, celebrating the evidence for John's geekiness, as seen in early series canon. Part of my post all the podfic to AO3 campaign.

The original text is [here](http://trickster.org/res/cred.html)

Length: 13 minutes

Permanent links courtesy of the audiofic archive:  
Mp3: [Mp3 of Cred](http://www.mediafire.com/download/y1ki881nncuijnu/Cred.mp3)  
M4B: [M4B of Cred](http://www.mediafire.com/download/8jibg7nafy4x2g2/Cred.m4b)

streaming option


End file.
